The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a water-bearing domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine, at least having a washing container for accommodating the items to be washed, said washing container being formed at least in portions from metal materials, in particular from stainless steel.
Water-bearing domestic appliances, like for instance dishwashers, have a washing container, in which the items to be washed are introduced into removably mounted racks. During a cleaning process, washing liquor is applied to the items to be washed.
Washing containers of this type can be manufactured from stainless steel, plastic or a combination of these materials. In such cases the washing container can consist of 2 or 3 main components, for instance in the case of three main components of a base with a tub rear panel and a tub jacket with a roof, of a base, a tub jacket with a roof and rear panel and of a base, a tub jacket with a rear wall and a roof. Main components of the washing container can be manufactured from stainless steel or plastic or it is also conceivable for one or two of the cited main components to be manufactured from stainless steel and the remaining parts to be manufactured from plastic.
The main components of a washing container made of stainless steel can be welded to one another and brought into a desired form by means of a corresponding expansion method. Austenitic steel is used here for the main components of the washing container, it being possible for said steel to have a high nickel content (>8%, e.g. 1.4301) for instance. This austenitic steel is characterized by a good deformability and weldability. The high nickel content of austenitic steels of this type is nevertheless costly in terms of materials. A more cost-effective alternative to austenitic steels are so-called ferritic steels, which can however only be marginally deformed as a result of their minimal elasticity compared with austenitic steels and are thus not suited to deformation using the expansion method.